My First Love
by HSJfan
Summary: Sakuno has a best friend who likes Fuji and Sakuno loves Ryoma but Ryoma only cares about tennis and his cat, not sure about paring yet. Characters: Ryoma Echizen, Sakuno Ryuzaki, Syusuke Fuji and OC
1. My Childhood Best Friend

**My first Love**

**Chapter 1: My Childhood Best friend**

Sakuno was walking to school to alone. She went pass a Sakura tree which made her remember her childhood best friend Sakura.

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura and Sakuno were best friends. They always played together, they spent most of their times together. But when they visited Sakura's house, her parents told her something._

_"Sakura..." Sakura's father as Sakura went closer to his father._

_"Yes, daddy?" she said as she approached her father._

_"Sakura, we need to go to America" her mother said sadly._

_"But… why?" Sakura said as she approached her father._

_"Because we can earn more money and have a better life in America with your grandmother" her father replied._

_"When will we leave?" asked Sakura._

_"Next week" her father simply answered._

_"Will I ever come back here in Japan?" asked Sakura_

_"Yes we will come back here and live together with your grandmother"her mother replied._

_"But h…how about Sakuno-chan?" she said while weeping and looking at her best friend who was shocked at the moment._

_"Don't worry too much Sakura-chan, we'll see each other again" she said making her feel better._

_"But I don't know when we'll meet again" Sakura said sadly._

_"Daijoubu Sakura-chan" Sakuno said._

_After the conversation they played together and spent time with each other for the remaining_ _days of Sakura's stay in Japan. The day before the departure of Sakura, they said their farewells to each other. After that day, Sakura's house was already empty._

**End of Flashback**

After school, Sakuno went home. When she reached home she got a letter from Sakura, she kept in contact with her since then. She quickly changed her clothes and started reading the letter.

Dear Sakuno-chan,

How are you? Have you been doing well these days? I wrote this letter to you because I will be coming back there in Japan in less than 3 weeks. When I come back, I want to meet you, I hope when I come back I will never return to America. We'll see each other again Sakuno-chan, Ja!

You're Best Friend,

Sakura

"Sugoi!! Sakura-chan will returning here in Japan!" Sakuno said happily

**3 weeks later….**

The day when Sakura will be arriving, she will be meeting her in the airport.

'I wonder what Sakura-chan will look like?' Sakuno thought.

She then saw coming closer to her.

"Sakuno-chan?!" the person said.

"Sakura-chan?!" Sakuno said surprised to see her friend.

"Nice to meet you again" Sakura said as she hugged Sakuno.

"Welcome back" Sakuno greeted.

After their meeting, they visited Sakura's new house. After that they went to eat ice cream. They seated at the bench in the park while eating and talking to each other.

"Will you be studying here Sakura-chan?" asked Sakuno.

"Hai, I will study in Junior High here" replied Sakura.

"Sugoi! Where will you be studying?" Sakuno asked.

"I will be studying at the school Seishun Gakuen" replied Sakura as she licked her ice cream.

"Really?!" Sakuno said surprisingly.

"Why?" asked Sakura with curiosity.

"Because I study there!" Sakuno said.

"Really?! I hope we'll be classmates!" Sakura said with excitement.

"Me too!" Sakuno replied.

When they finished, both of them waved goodbye to each other.

**To be continued….**

**Daijoubu**- its okay

**Sugoi**- wow! Or amazing!

**Hai**- Yes

**Authors notes:**

**Thank you for reading this. Sorry if this chapter is short, but on the next chapters it will be longer**

**The next chapter:**

**_Sakura's First crush_**


	2. Sakura's First Crush

**Chapter 2: Sakura's First Crush**

Sakura and Sakuno walked together to school. When they reached school, Sakura immediately talked to the principal to ask which class she will be going, unfortunately she was not able to be in the same class as Sakuno. When she reached the classroom she went inside with her teacher.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Minna" the teacher greeted. The class stood up and greeted back.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Minami-sensei" then they all sat down to their seats.

"Today you will have a new classmate, please introduce yourself" she said.

"Hai Sensei, Ohayou Gozaimasu minna, I'm Minagawa Sakura" She said with a smile on her face.

"You can just call me Sakura" she continued.

"Okay then, Minagawa-san you can seat beside……ah! Echizen-san!" she said as she pointed towards Ryoma.

"Hai sensei" she replied. Many girls were jealous that she was seated beside their Ryoma-sama. She never got the chance to talk to him or even to get to know him because he was so quiet.

_**After Class**_

Sakura was looking for Sakuno. She spotted her watching the regulars practice in the tennis courts.

'_There's Sakuno_!' She thought as she went closer to Sakuno.

"Sakuno-chan!" she called her, which caught her attention.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" she asked.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked as she looked where she was looking before.

"I'm watching the regulars play" Sakuno replied.

"The regulars?" Sakura asked in curiosity.

"Yeah, you know we have a tennis club here, the regulars play against other regulars from other schools in tournaments" Sakuno explained.

"Sou desu ka?" Sakura said.

"This school is famous for its tennis club" Sakuno said.

"Really? Is their a tennis club for girls?" she asked.

"Hai, there are" she replied. Then she looked back at the regulars.

"Are those the regulars?" She said as she pointed towards them.

"Hai, they are" she said proudly.

"Who's the guy who looks like a snake?" asked Sakura. Sakuno giggled at her question.

"That's Kaoru Kaidoh-senpai, he's in the 8th grade" Sakuno said.

"I see, how about the guy who wears rectangular glasses?" asked Sakura as she was looking at Inui.

"That's Sadaharu Inui-senpai, he's in the 9th grade" She said.

"How about that guy with a hair that looks like a porcupine, is he the same year as Inui-senpai?" she asked Sakuno.

"Iie he's the same year as Kaidoh-senpai, that's Takeshi Momoshiro-senpai" Sakuno said as she pointed at Momo.

"Is that so? How about the other one with glasses?" She asked as she looked at him.

"That's the boys' tennis club Captain, Kunimitsu Tezuka-senpai, he's in 9th grade" Sakuno explained.

"How about the one who can do acrobatic tennis? Is he the same year as Momoshiro-senpai" she asked her looking at Eiji.

"Iie, he's the same year as the buchou, he's Eiji Kikumaru-senpai" Sakuno said.

"How about the one he's playing with?" Sakura asked.

"You mean that one?" Sakuno pointed.

"Hai" Sakura answered.

"That's Syuichiroh Oishi-senpai, he's the Fukubuchou of the team" Sakuno said.

"They are also Seigaku's Golden pair" Sakuno continued.

"Really? Their the nationally leveled doubles player, ne?" Sakura said.

"Hai, and you see that their is Ryoma-kun; he's a freshman like us" Sakuno said happily.

"Ah! He's my classmate!" Sakura said surprisingly that her freshman classmate was a tennis club regular.

"Sou desu ka? He's your classmate?" Sakuno said.

Just before Sakura was going to answer Sakuno's question, Fuji did one of his counterattacks Tsubame Gaeshi, which made Sakura amazed.

"Sugoi! That was so amazing!" Sakura said surprisingly.

"Saa…That's Seigaku's tensai Fuji Syusuke" Sakuno said.

'_Seigaku's tensai….Fuji Syusuke_' those words kept ringing in her ears.

'_Fuji Syusuke…_' Sakura thought again.

"Sakuno-chan! Time to go home!" her friend Tomoka Osakada said waving her hand way up high.

"Sakura-chan, it's time to go home, are you coming with us?" asked Sakuno as she faced Sakura.

Since then she developed a huge crush on Seigaku's tensai "Fuji Syusuke".

**To be continued….**

**Ohayou Gozaimasu**- Good Morning

**Minna**- Everyone/Everybody

**Sensei**-Teacher

**Sou desu ka?**- Is that so?

**Senpai**- Upperclassman

**Buchou**- Captain

**Fukubuchou**-Vice Captain

**Iie**-No

**Ne?**-right?

**Tsubame Gaeshi**-Swallow Return

**Tensai**-Genius

**Authors Notes:**

**It was a little short right? Well chapter 3 is way longer than this one so, stay tuned.**

**Next Chapter:**

_**To Impress the Prince of my Heart **_


	3. To Impress the Prince of my Heart part1

**Chapter 3: "To Impress the Prince of my Heart" part 1**

Sakura joined the girls' tennis club just to impress Fuji and get to meet him. She was with Sakuno when she finished registering in the club.

"Sakuno-chan can we please go watch the practice of the regulars?" Sakura said with excitement.

"Of course Sakura-chan…but why?" Sakuno asked.

"Oh nothing special…Lets go!" Sakura said as she pulled Sakuno to the tennis courts where the regulars are practicing.

They watched the regulars' practice, and thought why Fuji is not in practice, they watched them practice until someone called Sakuno.

"Sakuno-chan!" Tomo shouted.

"We need to do our project!" she continued.

"I need to go now, Sakura-chan, are you coming?" Sakuno said as she looked at Sakura.

"Go ahead, I need to do something important here" replied Sakura.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Ja!" Sakuno said as she caught up with Tomoka.

"Ja!" Sakura said.

She waited for their practice to end, because she wanted to know something. When practice ended and the other regulars and club members already went home, she immediately approached the tennis club's Captain, Tezuka.

"Um…Excuse me buchou…" Sakura said as she approached Tezuka.

"What is it?" Tezuka asked.

"Um…I wanted to know why Fuji-senpai was absent?" Sakura asked.

"He informed me that he has something important to do today, so he skipped afternoon practice" replied Tezuka.

"Sou desu ka?...Arigatou Tezuka-buchou" Sakura said.

"Hai…" Tezuka said as he saw her leaving school.

**The Next Day **

Sakura was walking to school alone until she met Sakuno on the way to school.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Sakuno-chan" greeted Sakura

"Ohayou Sakura-chan" greeted back Sakuno.

"Hey Sakuno-chan, would you like to hang out with me and visit my house again on Saturday?" asked Sakura.

"On Saturday?" Sakuno repeated.

"Hai will you be able to join me?" Sakura said.

"Hai!" answered Sakuno excitedly.

"What's gonna happen on Saturday?" someone from behind said.

"Yeah! What about Saturday?" the other one said.

"Kikumaru-senpai! Momo-senpai!" Sakuno said surprised and shocked.

"What's going to happen on Saturday?" Momo asked again.

"Sakura-chan and I will have hang out and visit her house" Sakuno answered happily.

"Sakura-chan?" Eiji asked as he looked at the girl beside Sakuno.

"Hai, this is my best friend Sakura Minagawa" Sakuno introduced her best friend.

"Nice to meet you Minagawa-san" Momo amd Eiji said in unison.

"Nice to meet you too, senpai….?"Sakura said.

"Takeshi Momoshiro, you can call me Momo-senpai" Momo said.

"And Eiji Kikumaru, call me Kikumaru-senpai or Eiji-senpai" Eiji said.

"Oh! You two are regulars, ne?" Sakura said as she looked at both of them.

"Hai, we are" Momo answered.

"Sugoi!" Sakura said amazed.

"Would you like to go with us on Saturday?" Sakura said happily wanting a yes for an answer.

"Of course! We would love to! We can also ask the other regulars to come with us right, Eiji-senpai" Momo said happily and excitedly.

"Right!" answered Eiji.

"Is it okay with you Minagawa-san?" Momo asked making sure it was no trouble inviting the other regulars.

"Hai! The more the merrier, right?" Sakura said happily.

"Momo, Eiji we have morning practice hurry up!" someone said from behind.

"Hai, Fuji-senpai!" Momo answered as he faced Fuji.

As Sakura heard his name, she immediately looked at him. When she saw he's handsome face she blushed really hard.

"Okay we'll invite them; we still have morning practice, Ja!" Eiji said as he caught up with Fuji.

"Let's talk about it tomorrow, I don't want to run laps, Ja" he said as he ran towards Eiji and Fuji.

"Okay then senpai-tachi!" Sakuno said as the three regulars went off she looked at Sakura.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Sakuno asked.

"Ah…nothing!" Sakura answered immediately.

"But, you're all red, are you sick?" asked Sakuno as she put her right hand on her neck to make sure she was not sick.

"Betsuni…let's go to class or we'll be late" Sakura said as the hand of Sakuno was no longer on her neck.

"Oh! You're right!" Sakuno said as they both hurried to school.

**Lunch Time **

Sakura and Sakuno would always eat at the roof top together with Tomoka. Unfortunately, Ryoma was also there sleeping.

"What's wrong Sakuno-chan, why aren't you talking? You're so quiet today" Sakura said as she looked at Sakuno.

"Betsuni, it's just I don't want to make any unnecessary noise because Ryoma-kun might wake up any minute" Sakuno answered thinking what would happen if he woke up.

"You've already woken me up, I'm going…" Ryoma said lazily as he stepped out the door.

"S..sorry R..ryoma-kun" Sakuno said sadly as he looked at the Prince.

"Hn…" he said without looking back and closed the door.

"Why do you always shutter when talking to him?" Sakura asked after Ryoma left.

"It's because Sakuno-chan has a crush on Ryoma-sama" Tomoka said.

"T..tomo-cham!" Sakuno shouted.

"You like Echizen-san?!" asked Sakura surprisingly.

"Of course she does" replied Tomo.

"How about you Tomoka who do you like?" asked Sakura.

"Ryoma-sama of course!" she said that made Sakura and Sakuno sweat drop.

"How about you Sakura-chan, who do you like?" asked Tomo.

"I don't like anybody!" she answered which startled both Sakuno and Tomoka.

"That's impossible, there must be someone you like" Tomoka said suspiciously.

"Iie, there's mo one I…" Sakura was stopped by the school bell.

"Well let's go back to class" Tomoka said as they all went off to their own classes.

**The Next Day **

Sakura was getting ready to go to school; it was a Friday morning that day.

'_I wonder if all the regulars are coming with us?'_ Sakura asked herself

While walking to school she saw someone else walking their way to school.

'_Isn't that…'_ she thought as she continued walking to school.

"Fuji-senpai…." She muttered.

She wanted to walk with him to school, but she doesn't have the courage to even talk to him, minutes later Fuji's friends, namely Eiji, Oishi, Taka-san and Tezuka walked with him, which means she would not be able to walk with him to school and be with him just for the morning. Then she thought about walking with them.

"Eiji-senpai!" she called which caught all of their attention.

"Ah! Minagawa-chan" Eiji said as he waved his hand in the air. When she caught up with them, she greeted them.

"Ohayou Eiji-senpai" she greeted with a smile.

'Ohayou Minagawa-chan" Eiji greeted back.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu senpai-tachi" She greeted the others

"Ohayou" they all greeted in unison.

"Where's Sakuno-chan?" Eiji asked while walking to school.

"She went to school early, she has class duty" Sakura answered.

"Sou desu ka? Oh yeah! I would like you to meet my friends" Eiji said

"Takashi Kawamura" Eiji introduced as he pointed towards Taka-san.

"Nice to meet you" Kawamura said as he waved hello.

"Nice to meet you too Kawamura-senpai" Sakura said.

"My doubles partner, Syuichiroh Oishi" Eiji then introduced.

"Hello there, nice to meet you" Oishi said.

"Me too, Oishi-senpai" Sakura said.

"Our tennis club Captain, Kunimitsu Tezuka" Eiji introduced.

"Nice to see you again" Tezuka said.

"Nice to see you too buchou, thank you again for yesterday" Sakura thanked him again.

"Yesterday?" asked Oishi.

"I just asked something from buchou and I just wanted to thank him again" Sakura nervously answered.

"Is that so" Oishi said.

"Hai" Sakura said.

"And Minagawa-chan, this is my classmate, Syusuke Fuji" Eiji introduced which made Sakura excited to meet Fuji.

"Nice to meet you' Fuji simply said.

"Nice t…to meet y…you too F…Fuji-senpai" she said while shuttering.

"This is Sakuno-chan's best friend, Sakura Minagawa" Eiji introduced her because she seems to have spaced out.

"Saa…so you were the girl who Sakuno-chan tells me about" Fuji said

"Really Sakuno-chan tells stories about me?" Sakura said as he looke at Fuji.

"Hai" Fuji replied with a smile, the smile caused Sakura to blush, Fuji noticed it and is about to ask why she was red but Eiji interrupted.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Tezuka do we have Practice tomorrow?" Eiji asked.

"No, we don't have but on Sunday we have afternoon practice, why?" Tezuka said.

"Great then, tomorrow we'll hang out and visit Sakura's house" Eiji said.

"Yeah, I want to invite you all" Sakura said.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Oishi asked.

"Hai! It's okay were just going to eat at a restaurant, play some tennis and other sports, we can also have swimming tomorrow" Sakura said.

"Swimming?! But that's cost a lot!" Oishi said like a very concerned mother.

"Iie we have a swimming pool at our house" Sakura explained.

"Are you sure about this?" Oishi made sure it was okay.

"Hai!" she replied.

"Who else are coming?" Taka-san asked.

"Well there's Sakuno-chan, Tomoka, Katchiro-kun, Horio-kun and Katsuo-kun, which makes us all….15" Sakura said after using her hands for counting.

"Aren't we too many?" Oishi said.

"It's okay" Sakura said.

'If you say so…" Oishi said a little bit worried.

"Okay them let's meet tomorrow at 10:30 am!" Eiji decided.

"Okay let's meet at Okinawa tennis garden, I'll tell Tomoka, Sakuno-chan, and the 3 boys" Sakura said.

"Then we'll tell Echizen, Momo, Kaidoh and Inui about it" Fuji said

"Arigatou Fuji-senpai" she said shyly.

"Let's go now or we'll be late" Tezuka said.

"Hai let's go" Eiji said.

Then they hurried to get to school.

**To be continued…**

**Author's notes:**

**It's a bit long, ne? I'll update the next chapter soon. Please review 0 **

**Next Chapter:**

"**To Impress the Prince of my Heart" part 2**


	4. To Impress the Prince of my Heart part 2

"**To Impress the Prince of my Heart" part 2**

They all agreed in meeting in Okinawa tennis Garden. Everyone was able to meet there all together. First they played tennis there; Sakura was going to show Fuji her best skills in tennis.

'I will show my best tennis skills' Sakura thought. She went to get her racket.

She went to the tennis court, and then she approached Horio.

"Horio, let's have a tennis match" Sakura said with a happy expression on her face and with confidence assuring that she will win.

"Okay, but don't cry when you lose, I have 2 years tennis experience" Horio boastfully said to Sakura.

"Okay then, let's start shall we?" Sakura said as they both stepped in the courts.

All of them were only to use two tennis courts, because many people were playing tennis on that very day. The other court was used by the Golden Pair against the Ah-Un Pair.

"Smooth or rough?" questioned Horio.

"Smooth" replied Sakura as Horio started spinning his racket. The racket fell down on rough.

"I think this match goes to me" Horio said as he went to serve the ball. When he served the ball Sakura easily returned it, Horio was not able to return the ball. Horio lost his service game.

"Game to Minagawa-chan 1-0!" shouted Katsuo their umpire.

They changed courts, and then it was Sakura's turn to serve. Horio was not able to return her first serve.

"Sugoi!! Minagawa-chan is good at tennis?" Eiji said surprised at the tennis skills showed by Sakura.

"Eiji!" shouted Oishi at his doubles partner who wasn't paying attention at their game.

"Ah! What?!" Eiji said as he tried to return the ball Momo has served.

"Game to Echizen-Momo pair, 5 games all" shouted the umpire, Taka.

"Hey! That's unfair you cheaters!" Eiji said.

"Eiji-senpai it's not our fault you were not paying attention" Momo said chuckling.

"Before you watch their match, finish our match first okay?" Echizen said not respecting his senpai.

"You'll see O'chibi! Oishi and I will win this match!" Eiji said with confidence ready to return Momo's next serve.

While they were fighting, Sakura and Horio's umpire announced their score.

"Game to Minagawa-chan 4-0" Katsuo announced.

"Let's finish this shall we?" Sakura said.

"Game and Match Eiji-Oishi pair 7- 5" Taka announced the winner.

"That's what you get after cheating!" Eiji shouted out loud. Fuji noticed that the Golden pair and the Ah-Un pair's match were finish. He was watching Sakura's game all the time with Sakuno, Tomoka, Katchirou while Tezuka, Kaidoh and Inui were watching and observing Eiji and Oishi's match. He saw Tezuka and Inui getting prepared to have a match on the court, and it seems Sakura's match hasn't ended yet.

"Ne, Sakuno-chan do want me to teach you in tennis?" Fuji suddenly questioned Sakuno.

"Eh?! Now senpai?!" Sakuno asked surprised at the sudden question of her senpai.

"Hai, don't you want?" Fuji asked making Sakuno agree to his offer.

"I guess it's okay, but what about Sakura-chan's and senpai-tachi's match?" Sakuno asked to her senpai.

"Daijoubu, they will be fine" Fuji said as he started to walk out of the courts.

"Fuji-senpai, where will we go, won't we practice at the courts?" Sakuno asked as she followed her senpai.

"Iie, I'm teaching you playing against the wall, like anybody does" Fuji answered as they both continued walking.

"Okay then" Sakuno answered with a sigh.

While the two will practice for themselves, Sakura finished her match with Horio.

"Game and match to Minagawa-chan, 5-0!" shouted their umpire, Katsuo.

"I told you I will win" Sakura said teasingly to Horio.

"Urasai!" Horio shouted out loud as he stepped out of the court looking very tired. Sakura also left the court, she immediately eyed for Fuji, but she was not able to find him so she approached her senpai-tachi.

"That was great Minagawa-san" Oishi congratulated her for her victory as Sakura came closer to them.

"Um… senpai have you seen Fuji-senpai?" asked Sakura as soon as she reached Oishi and the others.

"I think he went somewhere, but I'm not sure where" replied Oishi as he looked around to search for Fuji.

"Oh…is that so?" Sakura said sadly.

"I'm just going to buy a drink" Ryoma said as he started walking off to buy his favorite drink.

"I'm coming too! Wait for me!" Sakura shouted as she caught up with Ryoma. She walked side by side with Ryoma.

**With Sakuno and Fuji**

"Like this senpai?" Sakuno asked as she tried to hit the ball with the stances Fuji taught.

"Iie, it is supposed to be like this" Fuji showed her as he placed his right hand over her right hand and his left hand on Sakuno's waist to keep her balance. This made Sakuno blush, and made her look like a tomato.

"H..hai!" Sakuno replied nervously because of their position.

Unknown to them, as they were both practicing, Sakura and Ryoma happen to pass by Fuji and Sakuno, which made them stop walking. Sakuno and Fuji didn't notice because they were facing backwards. Their backs were only visible to both Ryoma and Sakura, when Sakura saw this, she wanted to hate Sakuno but she couldn't because she was her best friend and they both treated each other like siblings. While Ryoma, just gave both of them a glare and continued walking to where he was going.

**With Sakuno and Fuji**

Fuji and Sakuno just finished their practice. Fuji congratulated her for a well done performance in tennis.

"Were finish" Fuji said happily.

"Hai" Sakuno replied tiredly.

"Arigatou for teaching me Fuji-senpai" Sakuno continued.

"Iie, it's my pleasure, do you want to drink something before we go back?" Fuji offered.

"Hai, water will be fine" Sakuno said as they started walking towards a nearby vending machine.

**With Sakura and Ryoma**

They both reached their destination. Ryoma put coins in the machine in order to get what he wanted to buy. After he got his drink, he opened and drank some of it.

"Why did you follow me?" Ryoma suddenly asked after he got a sip from the can.

"Nothing really, I was just hoping I would find Fuji-senpai when I come with you" Sakura said as she took a seat at the bench near the vending machine.

"You already saw him, right, why didn't you go with him?" he asked coldly as he took another sip from his Ponta.

"Because…Because he was with somebody else and I didn't want to disturb them" Sakura said sadly almost crying.

"Here" Ryoma offered a Ponta to her; she happily accepted it and thanked him.

As the both of them were chatting, they did not notice Fuji and Sakuno was coming.

"Sakura-chan, Ryoma-kun! What are you doing here?" Sakuno questioned the both of them as Fuji and she went closer to them wondering what the two were doing together.

"We were just buying something to drink" Sakura explained.

"Is that so…" Sakuno quietly and sadly replied, thinking something is happening between the two because they were together.

"How about you, what are you doing here with Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma suddenly asked her, pretending he didn't see anything a while ago.

"I just thought Sakuno-chan some simple forms in tennis" replied the tensai of Seigaku.

"So, what are you two doing here?" Ryoma asked as he took another sip from his drink, pretending he was not affected at all.

'I can see he's pretty jealous' Fuji and Sakura both thought.

"We were just about to do the same thing as the both of you, ne Sakuno-chan?" Fuji said making Ryoma more jealous.

"H…hai! Fuji-senpai" Sakuno immediately answered.

"So what do want?" Fuji questioned Sakuno as he was teasing Ryoma.

"Water would be fine senpai" Sakuno answered. Sakura just stood there saying nothing.

"Okay then" Fuji said as he approached the vending machine to get some water.

"I'm going back" Ryoma said as he left, leaving a glare at his senpai. Sakura waited for both of them.

"Let's go, maybe they will be looking for us" Fuji suggested as the three of them walked back.

When the three of them reached their destination, the vice-captain talked to them.

"It's about time you all got here" Oishi said as he caught sight of the three of them.

"Why? I thought Tezuka and Inui were still having a match?" Fuji asked Oishi.

"Yeah, but we didn't continue to end the match, so we wouldn't use up much time" Oishi explained.

"Is that so? Okay so where will we go next, Minagawa-chan?" Fuji asked as he took a look at her.

"Were going to my house next" Sakura said happily.

"Okay then, minna were going to Minagawa-san's house next!" Oishi announced.

They traveled and went to Sakura's house using Sakura's car.

When they reached Sakura's house they asked what will they be doing there. Sakura smiled and answered they will go swimming on her pool.

"Yahoo! We'll go swimming! Wouldn't that be fun senpai?" Momo said as he faced Eiji.

"Yeah it'll be fun!" Eiji answered excitedly getting ready to swim.

"Okay then minna, before we swim we should wear appropriate swimming outfit! Isn't that right Minagawa-san" Oishi announced to everyone and turned to Sakura.

"Hai senpai" Sakura gladly answered.

"Wait, there's an 88 possibility that not all of us brought a swimming outfit" Inui said as he looked at the others.

"Don't worry the boys can wear boxers and if Sakuno-chan and Tomo-chan doesn't have, I'll let her borrow mine" Sakura said as she took a look at her best friend.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan" Sakuno said and bowed thanking for the both of them.

"Daijoubu, okay minna let's start swimming!" Sakura said excitedly as everyone started dressing up. When they were all finished dressing to their outfits, they started swimming.

"The water is so cold!" Momo said after he jumped in the water.

"Come on Eiji-senpai let's go swimming!" Momo continued as he invited his senpai to join him in swimming.

"Okay then, Tezuka jump in the water too!" Eiji said as he faced Tezuka who was beside him standing with his arms crossed to his chest.

"Never mind me, just swim with Momoshiro" Tezuka said still with the same position not wanting to go swimming.

"Come on Tezuka, you should go swimming with us!" Eiji said trying to force Tezuka to swim.

"I don't need to swim" Tezuka coldly said to Eiji.

"Okay if you say so…" Eiji said pretending to have given up on forcing Tezuka to swim, and suddenly he pushed Tezuka from behind which made him fall into the swimming pool. All of the regulars chuckled while Momo and Eiji were laughing out loud.

"Kikumaru and Momoshiro, when we go back, 100 laps around the court!" Tezuka said.

"Eh?! But why I didn't do anything! This is your fault Eiji-senpai!" Momo shouted at his senpai. While they were arguing, the girls came, namely Sakura, Sakuno, and Tomoka. They were wearing a simple swimsuit.

"Well then minna, let's go swimming!" Sakura announced as she stepped inside the pool. Sakura showed how good she was in swimming in a nice way. She really wanted Fuji to at least notice her and be happy she was showing her best skills for him to notice her. Everyone had already stepped in Sakura's deep pool except for Sakuno, she had a very big problem.

'_Oh no! I don't know how to swim'_ thought Sakuno as she looked at the water which is 4 feet high. Fuji noticed Sakuno didn't swim like the rest of his friends; she just stood there staring at the water with a nervous expression.

'It seems like Sakuno-chan doesn't know how to swim' Fuji thought as he approached Sakuno.

"Sakuno-chan is something wrong?" Fuji asked making sure his theory was correct.

"Don't mind me senpai, just continue enjoying yourself with the others" Sakuno said waving her hand in front of Fuji as sign that everything was alright.

"I won't enjoy myself if your not enjoying like the rest of us" Fuji said which made the girl blush really hard.

"You don't know how to swim, right?" Fuji continued and said teasingly.

"Hai…" Sakuno muttered, embarrassed that she can't swim.

"Don't worry do you want me to teach you?" Fuji said as he stepped in the pool and let out a hand in front of Sakuno as a sign that he would be happy to teach her how to swim.

"Hai!" Sakuno answered happily as she grabbed Fuji's hand and also stepped in the water. Unaware, someone or rather two persons were watching them.

'_Che, why is she so happy?_' Ryoma thought as he watched them.

"Is something wrong, Echizen?" his Momo-senpai asked as he popped out of nowhere.

"Yeah…" Ryoma answered as he closed he's eyes.

"What's the problem; tell me is it a girl?" Momo asked suspiciously.

"No, but the problem is you and your brain" replied Ryoma as he swam in another part of the swimming pool leaving his senpai.

"Oi! Echizen what was that suppose to mean?" Momo said after Ryoma had left him, he still wondered why the Prince of Tennis was not himself. Momo looked at the direction where Ryoma last looked; there he saw his senpai and the coach's granddaughter.

'_So that's your problem_' Momo thought and grinned evilly as if he was planning something bad as he was still looking at Sakuno and Fuji.

Sakura really felt jealous at the fact that Fuji's attention was on Sakuno's. She really wanted to get to know the tensai better.

'Sakuno-chan is so lucky to be that close to him' thought Sakura as she sighed.

"Sakuno-chan when swimming you should do it like this" demonstrated the Tennis Prodigy to the girl as Sakuno listened carefully to every word he said.

"I see, like this?" Sakuno asked as she tried to copy the positions Fuji had shown her in swimming.

"Not quite, like this" Fuji said while he held her waists to help her keep her balance. Sakuno really blushed at the moment and she didn't know what to do.

They finished their session. Everyone seemed to have enjoyed themselves. The regulars changed their dress in one room while the girls changed in the other room.

"That was fun" complimented Taka-san as he changed his clothes. Everyone started to get prepared for dinner.

"I think everyone enjoyed the activities we've done today" Fuji said happily as he finished changing his clothes to get ready for dinner.

"Yeah! Everyone had a great time" Eiji said.

"But not everyone liked the things they saw today, right Echizen?" Momo said teasingly and while grinning preferring to Ryoma.

"What are talking about" Ryoma said as he walked out of the room, not wanting to listen to what his senpai will say. Everyone finished changing and ate dinner at Sakura's house.

They had a great time but it was time for everyone to go home.

"Minna, I hope you all enjoyed yourselves" Sakura said happily as everyone started to get prepared to leave.

"Thank you very much for inviting us over Minagawa-san" Tezuka said with the same expression he always has.

"No problem buchou" Sakura replied with a smile.

"Let's do it again some other day!" Eiji said happily wanting to have another get together.

"Yeah! How about we have sleep over here next time!" suggested Momo agreeing at his senpai's idea.

"No problem! I'll just plan it and I'll tell you all when" Sakura said excitedly as she agreed at his senpai's suggestion.

"Okay! Bye Minagawa-chan" Oishi bid goodbye to their friend before turning and looking at the way he was going.

"Ja ne, Sakura-chan I'll see you tomorrow" Sakuno also bid goodbye to her best friend.

"Ja ne Sakuno-chan be careful in going home" Sakura said as she waved goodbye to everyone. Everyone also said goodbye to her. Some of them already went their separate ways.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, my house is this way" Oishi said as he pointed towards the path of his house and waved goodbye to them.

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" Eiji said as he waved goodbye to him wit the others.

They continued walk until somebody needed to go home.

"Tezuka and my house is this way, so see you guys tomorrow" Inui said as Tezuka and he went home. They continued to walk until another regular needed to go home.

"This is the way to my house so I'll go now. Bye!" Taka-san said as went running to his house.

"And my house is over here" Momo said as he pointed towards the path of his house.

"Fsssh, My house is also that way" Kaidoh said.

"Really Mamushi? Let's go now" Momo said until he noticed that Kaidoh already went off.

"Oi! Mamushi wait for me!" Momo said as he ran after Kaidoh.

"Bye!" Eiji said as Momo ran off to catch Kaidoh. The only ones left were Fuji, Sakuno, Eiji, Ryoma, the freshman trio and Tomoka.

"This is the way to our house, so we'll go now, See you tomorrow Sakuno-chan!" Tomo bid farewell to her best friend and went home together with the freshman trio,

"Okay, bye Tomo-chan" Sakuno replied to her best friend.

"I need to go home too, my house is this way" Eiji said as he pointed towards the path of his house.

"Fuji are you coming, this way is the way to your house too, right?" Eiji said still pointing at the path of their house.

"Iie, you can go Eiji I'll just bring Sakuno-chan home" Fuji answered with an apology smile giving to Eiji that they can't go home together.

"No need to worry, I can go home by myself" Eiji said starting to walk towards his house. Then he turned his face back.

"Sakuno-chan, don't let Fuji do anything to you" Eiji said chuckling as he continued to walk towards his house. This made Sakuno blushed.

"Don't listen to anything Eiji says, he was just joking" Fuji explained.

The three of them continued to walk.

"Fuji-senpai are you sure its okay for you to bring me home, I can walk b myself" Sakuno said not wanting to bother her senpai.

"Yeah its okay it's not proper for a girl to walk all by herself at night" Fuji said.

'Che. Our house is in the same path, so he didn't have to worry for her cause I'm there' Ryoma thought as he his eyes were closed. They didn't notice they already reached Sakuno's house.

"Were here" Sakuno said as the three of them reached her house.

"Than you very much for bringing me home senpai" Sakuno continued as continued walking towards the door of her house.

"Don't I get anything?" Fuji said smiling just when Sakuno was about to open the door of their house and stopped because of his senpai's question.

"What do you mean S..senpai?" Sakuno asked shuttering.

"I mean, don't I get a goodbye kiss or something?" Fuji said as his pointing finger reached his chin.

"W…what do you m…mean F…fuji-senpai" Sakuno said shocked at what his senpai just said.

'_What!_' Ryoma thought also shocked at what his senpai said.

"Why is there something wrong about it?" Fuji said sarcastically. Sakuno was still shocked at the moment until she replied.

"Goodbye senpai!' Sakuno said as she quickly got inside her house and closed the door immediately.

"Nice job senpai" Ryoma said sarcastically and walked home, leaving his senpai just standing there.

"What did I do?" Fuji said then taking his leave to go home.

**Next Chapter:**

_**Slumber Party**_


End file.
